The Darker Side of Me
by Diablo's Heir
Summary: Sasuke leaves Konoha with the intention of revenge. Hanabi follows him to prove herself valuable to Sasuke. Read as the darker side of each is revealed to the world and to themselves. SasuHanaHina Love Triangle Rated M for Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

The Darker Side of Me

Prologue

At a request from one of my readers I've decided to try a different style of writing. This is a SasuHinaHana love triangle story. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em>The blowing wind rustled the leaves of Konoha as a shadowy figure walked through the deserted streets. The atmosphere was eerily quiet as if it was the calm before a massive storm. The figure approached the Hyuga Clan grounds and easily jumped the wall making its way towards the main branch house. There was an open window and inside the person could see the sitting form of another person. The figure turned around smiling sadly before speaking.<em>

"Sasuke" a soft female voice spoke. Sasuke climbed through the window into the room with an expression of indifference. "Hinata, I'm leaving Konoha." The lone Uchiha told the pale-eyed female. Hinata turned away from Sasuke and he could see her shoulders drop. "I thought so. Sasuke, is your revenge that important to you?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded silently as he remembered his brothers word. "Hinata, you know what happened. You know why I have to do this. Staying here in Konoha is making me weak. I need power and Orochimaru can help me attain it." Sasuke replied. "Sasuke, Orochimaru killed the third Hokage and almost destroyed the village. How can you even think about joining him?" Hinata asked keeping her voice steady but Sasuke could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Hinata, once I kill my brother I will return. Until then hold on to this. It's my promise to you." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Hinata in a warm comforting embrace. Hinata felt Sasuke slip an envelope into her hand before releasing her and heading back to the window. "Sasuke, don't lose yourself to the darkness, don't go down a path I cannot follow." Hinata said soft enough that Sasuke would have thought he imagined it had he not turned around to see the look in Hinata's eyes.

With one final glance at one another the Hyuga Heiress and Uchiha Survivor bade one another a silent farewell as Sasuke left. He made his way through the Hyuga Clan grounds coming to the entrance where a small figure stood in his path. "Hanabi…" Sasuke spoke. The girl's silent blank stare was the only reply he got. "I'm coming with you Sasuke." she said softly but with determination and strength that surprised Sasuke.

"Why?" he asked although he already knew the answer. He had known about Hanabi's crush on him for the past two years. She hadn't tried to hide it from him but Sasuke had feelings for Hinata. "Unlike my sister I am willing to walk your path. I'll be with you every step of the way. If I can do anything to help then I will; even if I'm only a physical replacement for Hinata." Hanabi proclaimed.

Sasuke began walking and with ease jumped the entrance gate without responding to Hanabi's declaration. The young Hyuga female turned around and with surprising skill jumped the gate following the raven haired shinobi. "You could die just for being with me or worse." Sasuke said breaking the silence between the two of them after a few moments.

Hanabi was silent for a moment blushing deeply at the fact that Sasuke hadn't declined her opportunity to come with him. "If that happens then it happens. As long as I'm useful to you then it doesn't matter." She replied. Suddenly Sasuke stopped causing Hanabi to look ahead. Sakura Haruno stood in the path looking directly at Sasuke.

"Why are you hanging around in a place like this in the middle of the night?" Sasuke asked. "One has to pass down this road to leave the village." Sakura replied sadly looking down at the ground as tears began to fall from her face. Looking away indifferently Sasuke began walking again moving to pass Sakura with Hanabi following silently. "Go home and sleep." He said as he passed the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Why…why won't you tell me anything?" Sakura asked turning around to look at the passing forms of Hanabi and Sasuke. "Why are you taking her and not me? Why are you always silent like that Sasuke?" Sakura rained questions on the raven-haired shinobi who paid no mind to her. "You won't tell me one single thing." She accused

"Why should I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke countered as he came to a standstill. Hanabi looked back at Sakura who continued to cry silently. "I'm telling you to keep your nose out of my business." Sasuke stated coldly. "Stop bothering me of everything I do." There was silence for a few moments as Sakura turned her head away and looked down at the ground once more smiling sadly.

"I… make you dislike me all the time, don't I?" she asked. "Do you remember? We just became Genin and the three-man squads were assigned. You and I were alone for the first time, here at this very spot. You got mad at me." Sakura said in a soft voice. Hanabi's gaze on the older kunoichi never wavered as she began feeling conflicting emotions towards her.

She was angry because Sakura had no idea what Sasuke had gone through and would never be able to comprehend what Sasuke needed but on the other hand she felt sorry for the girl because she knew what it was like to have unrequited love. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sasuke breaking the silence with cold words towards Sakura.

"I don't remember that." The Uchiha spoke never turning around to face Sakura. The evident hurt on Sakura's face brought both understanding pain and dark pleasure to Hanabi as she tried to cover up her emotions. "Yeah, I guess…that was long ago, after all…but it all begins that day, Sasuke and I." Sakura stated.

"Also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei; the four of us went on various missions, didn't we? Those were tough and difficult times, but…more than anything it was so much fun." Sakura continued smiling through her tears. "I know about your family, Sasuke but revenge…that won't bring anyone happiness; no one. Not you or I." Sakura said softly.

Hanabi looked at Sasuke and could feel the pain that Sakura was oblivious too. _That stupid girl doesn't know anything._ Hanabi thought angrily to herself and was just about to speak her mind but Sasuke beat her to the punch. "As I expected, I'm different from you guys. I'm walking a road that's incompatible with the rest of you, save for Hanabi and one other." Sasuke said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

"The four of us worked together and it's true that there was a time when I thought that was my road. The four of us have worked together but in the end, I decided on revenge." Sasuke said, speaking out his feelings in a way Sakura hadn't heard before. "That's been my reason for living. I can't become like you and Naruto." He stated.

"Are you going to isolate yourself again, Sasuke?" Sakura asked raising her voice slightly. "You taught me that solitude is a very rough thing that time, Sasuke! Now I know exactly how that feels. I have both family and friends but if you were no longer here; Sasuke for me it would be the same as solitude." Sakura cried pouring her heart into every word and syllable.

"From here again we're going to start walking our new paths individually…" Sasuke began but was interrupted by a surprising declaration from Sakura. "I love you so very, very much, Sasuke!" The kunoichi proclaimed causing Hanabi's eyes to widen.

"If you would only be with me, Sasuke, I won't let you regret it, no matter what! I'll make it fun everyday and you will definitely find happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed crying harder than before. "So…I'm begging you, please stay here! I'll even help you with your revenge. I'll make it happen somehow, I promise you…so stay here…with me." Sakura pleaded. "But if that doesn't work for you then take me with you." She concluded softly.

Hanabi was stunned at the proclamation Sakura had just given. The pink-haired kunoichi had poured everything into her confession. She was like Hanabi in so many ways. Just wanting to be with Sasuke and help him through everything but the difference between them was that Hanabi knew Sasuke better than Sakura ever could or ever would.

The silence between the three was deafening until Sasuke turned around to finally face Sakura. "You really are…annoying." Was all he said before turning away and with a slight motion of his head signaled for Hanabi to follow him. "Don't go!" Sakura exclaimed. "If you go, I'll scream and…" Sakura began but was silenced as Sasuke instantly appeared behind her.

Hanabi turned quickly with surprise marveling at Sasuke's speed. There was silence as Hanabi and Sakura both held their breath waiting to see what Sasuke would do. "Sakura…thank you." Sasuke stated before delivering a swift chop to the girls neck. "Sasuke." Sakura whispered as she fell unconscious. Sasuke caught his former teammate and lifted her slowly before laying her on a nearby bench before proceeding along the path towards the village entrance with Hanabi right on his heels.

In a matter of minutes the two deserters made it to the top of a nearby hill as the moon shone down upon them. "We were waiting for you, Sasuke." a voice said from the hilltop. "What's your intention?" Sasuke asked the group kneeling before him. "It was already decided that you would be our leader the moment you exited the village. Please forgive our rudeness up to now." Sakon stated.

Hanabi was surprised at the level of loyalty these four showed Sasuke but didn't miss the merciless glares directed at her. "I don't care about any of that." Sasuke said walking past the Sound ninja with Hanabi at his side. Overlooking the landscape before them Sasuke and Hanabi took a moment for themselves and spoke in hushed tones. "There is no going back after this." Sasuke said to Hanabi. "I don't intend to return until I have fulfilled my duty to you Sasuke." Hanabi replied. Sasuke nodded and turned to the sound Five. "Let's go" he commanded and in a moment all six figures vanished. _This is the beginning_

* * *

><p><em>New writing style. leave a review on how you like it.<br>_


	2. NOTICE

Dear Reader,

It is with a heavy heart that I write this message but as of today I am going to remove all my stories from fan fiction. I haven't quit writing but I won't be continuing any of the stories that I have now. I am going to do a complete overhaul of my writing style and possibly rewrite my stories so that they have a better flow to them. I know many have you have waited patiently for my newest updates but my classes take up most of my life so until I graduate I doubt I will post a new story anytime soon but I will post one and that is a guarantee so until that time I hope you will continue to wait for me.

Sincerely yours,

Diablo's Heir


End file.
